


Behaviorism

by Beautifullydissolute



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifullydissolute/pseuds/Beautifullydissolute
Summary: With Jack on a mission, you need to take your pleasure into your own hands (literally 😝) until it all goes terribly wrong!
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Original Female Character(s), Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Behaviorism

Your phone buzzes and you rush to answer. You read it and groan in frustration. It was Friday night and seemingly everyone on planet earth was out having a good time with the love of their life. Well, everyone except you. Jack had already been gone for 10 days and neither of you had any idea when he would be back from his business trip. You toss your phone on the bed, ready to just waste the evening away by yourself while you waited for Jack to call. 

You choose a brainless show to watch while you sink further into the bed and take a few breaths to calm you down. This bed feels so MASSIVE without Jack laying in it with you. Your thoughts are always drawn to him and you catch yourself falling deeper into this little pit of despair. Shaking your head of this dark little fog thats started to form, your fingers start composing the text before your brain has time to realize what exactly it is you're doing. 

*I never realized how big this bed is without you in it*. You type and hit the send button. You're almost shocked how quickly your phone buzzes in response. *What are you already doing in bed, sweet pea*? You smile at the moniker. *No one could go out with me, so I guess I'm stuck by my lonesome thinking of how much I miss you :(*. 

*How much do you miss me, sweet girl? ;)*. You chuckle and roll your eyes at the implication. If this is how Jack wants you to show him how much you miss him, you'll make sure he never leaves you again. 

You hop out of bed and head to the other side of your bedroom by your closet where your full length mirror leans against the door. As you take a look at yourself, you feel heat rising and your arousal pooling at the memory of Jack taking you from behind while roughly grabbing your chin to make sure you were watching him behind you through the mirror. You tousle your hair and bunch your shirt up so you can see your bare stomach and the swell of your breasts. Liking what you see, you take a picture and hit send. 

Jack opens the message and groans. He loves the way he can see all of your curves and how he can see the fullness of your breasts underneath the soft cotton of his green t-shirt. You know exactly what you're doing and how it will drive him crazy with want for you. You know how much Jack loves seeing you in his clothes, how you always tease him, leaving him wanting more. 

*Well you know that I will always take care of you, sweet pea. Why don't you start by taking care of that shirt ;)* 

And so, you do. 

That was how you found yourself where you are now, nipples hardened from being exposed to the cool air of your bedroom and your hands slowly sinking into your soaked folds. When your fingers come up to circle your clit, spreading your wetness, a light, breathy moan makes its way up your throat, through the phone next to your head and directly to Jack's cock. 

"Oh sweet pea, you need daddy's cock in your pretty little pussy? You're so desperate for me that you simply had to shove your dainty little fingers in that dripping cunt? 

"Yes, d-daddy" you whine. 

"But they aren't enough, are they sugar?" 

"Noooo, daddy I need you". 

"Oh baby, you sound so pretty when you're desperate for me. How does it feel fucking yourself on your fingers"? 

You clench around your fingers, but it's not nearly enough. You thought that when Jack called you, his voice would make the persistent, distracting ache between your thighs better. But the honeyed filth flowing so freely from his lips among his growls and moans only made it worse. You're frustrated, and without seeing the way your features are creased in dissatisfaction, Jack can sense this. Jack loves to tease you, so he can envision the way your eyes are screwed shut and your bottom lip is being worried by your teeth. He loses his train of thought and his breath when he imagines the way your hips are grinding down on your fingers, knowing they're not enough and that you are so desperate for him and his tongue, or his fingers, or his cock. 

He knows he's making it worse and part of him does genuinely feel bad for not being able to be there to take care of his sweet pea, but he also relishes this opportunity to remind you and a greater extent himself that you NEED him. This need makes him feel verile and makes his cock twitch as he tugs on himself harshly. 

"Daddy, please please please". You cry. Jack is pulled harshly from his fantasies of you and pulled back to the image of you writhing on your bed, listening to the dirty things he's saying to you, making your need worse. Jack moans your name and something in you snaps. You let out a whine that is the epitome of needy. You feel the genesis of it at the back of your throat and feel it reverberate through your head and into your ears. Your cheeks turn hot at the sound and Jack growls so deeply that you swear that you feel it through the phone. 

"Daddy loves hearing those broken sounds that you make for him. Sweet girl, play with your clit for daddy. Touch yourself the way daddy does, the way that makes you squirm and beg for me". 

And you do, because you want to be good for Jack always and you are FINALLY starting to feel so good. 

"Sugar, I cannot wait to come home to you. I can't wait to please you with my fingers, rubbing your pretty little pussy until you come. Can't wait to lick you until you are so overwhelmed with pleasure that you can't even find the breath you need to beg for my cock". 

You are struggling in every sense of the word. You feel as though the fire raging inside of you is going to engulf you whole. The air in your bedroom is too thick to inhale and you exhale a breath you didn't know you were holding in. Your Jack is saying the sweetest filth in your ear and you're trying to be good for him but he WON'T STOP TALKING and MOANING and you can imagine the way he's spread out on his hotel bed with his phone against his ear while he strokes himself hard and fast, imagining all of the things he wishes he could do to you. Your brain is screaming at you to take another shaky breath and you do. The fire within you is fueled even further with this new supply of oxygen and with it you yell Jack's name and you convulse with pleasure. 

And just like that, the fire is slowly dissipating. A stupid smile spreads across your face while you come down from your high. Several moments pass and in those moments, an uneasy feeling creeps across you. Goosebumps litter your sweat damp skin, your ears picking up on white noise and the din of static instead of Jack's voice. You sit up on your elbows and grab the phone from where it was laying on the bed next to you with shaky hands. The realization if what you just did hits you all at once. You had come. On the phone. With Jack. Without permission. 

Your anxiety spikes when Jack finally opens his mouth. The same mouth that caused this whole mess in the first place. "Oh Baby. Did you just come without daddy's permission"? Your breath audibly hitches, and that's all the confirmation that Jack needs. "I know I've been gone for awhile, but I didn't think you would so quickly forget who controls your pleasure". Your stomach drops at the thought of disappointing Jack. "Daddy, I-I'm sorry. I was trying so hard to be good but I-". Jack sighed, and for the first time you found yourself thankful that Jack wasn't there with you. The thought of seeing the disappointment on his face too much to bear. 

"Sweet pea, I guess I'll just have to remind you of who you belong to". You can hear the smirk in his voice as his breath hitches and you know that he's cumming. The idea that he has to reassert his dominance over you being the thing that finally pushed him over the edge makes your cunt flutter and clench around nothing. 

"Yes daddy". You whimper into the phone so quietly that for a moment you don't think Jack heard you. "I'm sorry I wasn't good for you. I promise-". Jack chuckles and you feel your anxiety start to fall away with the sound of it. "Don't make promises to Daddy that you can't keep".

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my very first fic! I am thinking about adding a second part. Please let me know what y'all think 🥰


End file.
